jwsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lisa
Kiley Lisa Kearns (born December 3, 1996) is an American professional wrestler currently performing for JW's Wrestling under her middle name Lisa. 'She is a former JW's Women's champion, as well as being the first champion in 15 years. Early life Kiley was born in Hanover, West Virginia. She was an avid wrestling fan growing up and would watch WWE programming weekly. She would sometimes wrestle with her younger brother and imitate the moves she saw on TV. In high school, she did lacrosse, softball, and track. She applied to JW's Wrestling in New York, leaving behind everything to pursue a dream. Professional Wrestling career Beforehand, Kiley underwent vigrous training routines and exercises to get her into maximum shape, as she is very petite. She also practiced flexibility to use her size to her advantage and incorporate a more lucha style into her wrestling. Kiley made her in ring debut on August 16 2013 as a face and squared up against Miss Fire in a losing effort. The next night at JW's Wrestlecus 2013, she lost to her again, giving her an 0-2 losing streak in her debut. The next week, she broke her losing streak by making Miss Fire tap out to the Horse Wrangler, as she called her new finisher. At the first ever JW's Money In The Case match, Lisa competed in a 6 diva championship scramble against Miss Fire, Shaquina, Li Sun, Sheila, and Britney for the vacated JW's Women's title, which has been vacated since 1999 after a male wrestler assaulted a diva, thus shutting down the divas division until 2013. Lisa won the match, thereby becoming the youngest JW's Women's champion in history, at age 16. The week after, Lisa was paired with Francois in an on-screen relationship. 'JW's Women's champion (2013-2014) Since winning the title, Lisa ingited a feud with Miss Fire, who wanted the championship. Their feud would be going back and forth in singles matches, with Miss Fire usually gaining the upper hand. At JW's Fright Night 2013, Lisa defended her title for the first time against Miss Fire, winning and debuting her second finisher the Bronze Kneecap. Her second defense was at Natural Selection 2013 against Miss Fire again. The match ended in a no contest after Lisa performed a diving shoulder block against Miss Fire, breaking her through the barricade and rendering both girls unconcious. At JW's Holidie 2013, Lisa again defended her title against Miss Fire. Miss Fire won, but by disqualification because Lisa kicked her in the groin when the latter slapped her across the face. Lisa lost again at JW's Final Destiny 2014 by countout due to Miss Fire feigning injury. The Friday after Final Destiny, Lisa turned heel for the first time in her career after she got jealous of Francois comforting Miss Fire as they were rivals. Lisa broke up with him, ending the partnership. Miss Fire then jumped to his defense and slapped her across the face after Lisa rebuked him for "stepping out on her". At Golden Road 2014, Lisa lost the championship to Miss Fire, ending her reign at 153 days. Lisa turned face again in mid 2014 after facing off against Sheila and building momentum with a never-give-up attitude. She ultimately won by DQ. Personal life Kiley lives in Staten Island now for wrestling. She has a real life boyfriend named Denzel, who lives in Hanover still. She lives in a condominium with 4 other girls, who are not wrestlers. She is best friends with Miss Fire, Francois, Demian Silver, and the Eggbeater. Kiley's favorite wrestlers are The Rock and Daniel Bryan, whom she bases her moveset off of. Kiley is also a fan of country music. Her favorite artists are Conway Twitty, George Strait, Blake Shelton, Kenney Chesney, and Alan Jackson In wrestling *'Finishing moves' *''Horse Wrangler''(Lebell Lock) *''Bronze Kneecap''(running high knee) *'Signature moves' *''Triangle dropkick'' *''California Dream''(Inverted STF) *'Managers' *''Francois'' *'Entrance themes' *'"Just Don't Care Anymore (V2)"' by American Fangs (2013-)